


better than all the rest

by foxwatson



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, but also FEELINGS, i needed them to kiss so there's kissing, post 4x09 reaction fic because that is apparently what's happening now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxwatson/pseuds/foxwatson
Summary: It’s not like this is the first time David has embarrassed himself for a loved one.aka this is a 4x09 reaction fic





	better than all the rest

**Author's Note:**

> so i was gonna just write a fic where they made out but then there were also feelings to be had so. that kind of took to the forefront. but there is still kissing and feelings and also just. david and patrick and that perfectly delightful final scene. obvious and blatant spoilers for 4x09, so please see the episode before reading this or it won't make any sense at all.

It’s not like this is the first time David has embarrassed himself for a loved one. Obviously “The Number” stands as a testament to the fact that he will do literally anything for the people he cares about, up to and including publicly making a fool of himself. His anxiety makes a lot of things difficult to impossible for him, but that’s never been one of those things. Secondhand embarrassment, totally different story, but fortunately for his short-lived acting career, he’s never been afraid of putting himself out there, especially not for someone he loves.

The thing is, that has always been a very short list. His mother, his father on most days, Alexis depending on the week. Patrick, though - David loves Patrick more than anyone else he’s ever met. Some days it’s a little bit terrifying just how much David loves him and knows that he loves him. Even beyond never having had a relationship this long (which he denies, but also knows is true), David has never attempted to picture a future with anyone he’s ever been with. He just knew something would happen and they would leave, eventually. With Patrick, he isn’t even trying. Patrick just says things or does things, and David can see glimpses of them doing exactly what they’re doing for a very long time. Any time he pictures anything about his future, Patrick is just there - wherever he thinks he might be, whatever he thinks he might do, he can’t imagine doing it without Patrick anymore. Not on purpose, anyways.

He’d only been slowly realizing this before everything had gone all to hell when Patrick’s ex-fiancée showed up. Now that he’s spent the time recovering and Patrick has showered him with love and gifts, David knows beyond a shadow of a doubt - this is worth holding onto, for as long as he can. After four months, forever seems naive and maybe a little crazy to think about, but this is definitely something long term.

He knows they’ll be fine as soon as he’s trying to apologize to Patrick and Patrick is trying to be upset with him but still can’t stop smiling. They’re getting back together - Patrick isn’t actually mad at him. Not really. Not deep down. But David knows, too, that Patrick is at least a little bit right - he has been feeling a little bit guilty. Stevie didn’t exactly help. He knows he’s going to have to win Patrick back - and as much as he was kidding about giving Patrick’s gifts back, he was also not kidding, just a little. No one’s ever really done big grand romantic gestures for David. He’s never had that kind of relationship. He’s never had anyone like Patrick. The only examples he has are movies and Patrick’s examples.

He could do chocolates, but Patrick doesn’t seem that big on them. He could cook, except that he can’t, and anyways the motel doesn’t have a kitchen. He could buy something else nice, but he doesn’t know anything Patrick would need except maybe a nicer pair of shoes.

The one thing that comes to mind is Patrick’s song - but David can’t play the guitar, he’s long since misplaced any skills he ever gained from piano lessons, and his singing is fine, but nothing like Patrick’s.

He is, however, extremely talented at lip syncing. And if he could really pour his soul into something, really show Patrick how much he feels and how much Patrick means to him, maybe they could skip over the idea of multiple gestures and just do the one.

So really, David is going to give one of Patrick’s gifts back to him. He’s going to use the same song - although the original Tina Turner version, obviously - and he’s going to serenade the hell out of his boyfriend, and he’s going to get him back.

The plan doesn’t really take a lot of work. Patrick’s at lunch for a while, so David comes up with the plan, downloads the song, makes sure that he has a speaker in the back room that he can use when he gets the chance.

By the end of the day, he feels surprisingly good.

By the time he’s most of the way through the song and the dance he’s sort of conjured up, and Patrick is smiling at him in that broad, delighted way he’s always had, he feels as loved and in love and as happy as he ever has. He falls onto his knees for dramatic effect, and Patrick throws his arms in the air, and the moment is perfect.

Still, the song is still going, even if it is an instrumental break, so David places a hand on Patrick’s knee to push himself up and continue, but before he gets all the way up, Patrick’s arms come back down and hands catch him around the waist.

“Just. Come here you,” Patrick says, still grinning, and David can only just hear him over the music.

He steps forward, but Patrick has clearly given up on his pretend anger, because he keeps pulling until David is sitting in his lap. “So you’re enjoying the performance, then,” David says, his mouth pushing to one side.

Patrick just shakes his head. “You are so...”

“So what?”

“You’re just... incredible. Like sometimes it’s actually difficult for me to believe you exist.”

Patrick is running his hands up and down David’s back, and David rests his arms on either side of Patrick’s head, draping them over the back of the chair. “But in like, a nice way. Right?”

Still grinning, Patrick shakes his head again, but leans up and pulls David into a kiss.

The moment should still be playful, and it is, a little, but as soon as he starts to kiss back, David can feel himself relax, and he leans gratefully against Patrick, his hands moving to Patrick’s shoulders just to hold him and keep him close.

A week was too long - way too long.

Apparently his desperation seeps into the kiss just a little, because Patrick pulls back and places a hand on David’s face, thumb stroking over his cheek.

“Hey,” he says gently. “What is it?”

It’s a lot. All of it, really, is a lot, suddenly, and there’s so many things David hasn’t said in the past week, or in the past few months, and that’s what got them here in the first place. “I just. Sorry. I was just... I’ve spent our whole relationship waiting for the other shoe to drop, because I don’t get things like this. And then when it did, it wasn’t. It was supposed to be worse, but you said all those things and you kept texting and sending me gifts, and that’s definitely not how it usually works, so when it went wrong and I felt like it went wrong, I really felt like it might be the end, but I. I realized and I told Alexis and Stevie, there was honestly, and oh my God I know it’s too early to say this but there was honestly a moment where I realized that I sort of thought we might never break up, and then I was terrified that we did, but then we didn’t, and now we’re here, and it’s fine, and you’re still happy and I love you and I really have this problem sometimes where you make me sort of incapable of shutting up, oh God.”

As always, Patrick had spent that entire ramble just watching David, with that same fond expression on his face. “I don’t wanna break up with you either. It doesn’t have to be anything more than that right now, but I agree. I’ve had the thought. And... I know you’ve been through a lot. You haven’t told me everything, I know, and we’ve both avoided talking about a lot of things - and you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, you don’t owe me that, David, but if you ever do want to-“

“I think I should. I think we should. At some point. But maybe not right this moment? Because the song is just going to keep playing and also I know I’m the one that sort of messed up the fact that we were kissing but I haven’t kissed you in over a week and that’s actually just terrible so I’m going to stop my phone and then I think we should probably go back to kissing.”

Patrick nods, schooling his expression into something serious. “I think that sounds like a good plan.”

He pats David gently on the hip, and David stands up and straightens out his clothes. He goes to the speakers he’d set up, pauses the music, retrieves his phone, and then turns back around to find that Patrick is behind him.

“I’m assuming the plan is to step into the back room, away from the windows now?” Patrick asks.

David nods. “Probably for the best.”

He takes Patrick’s hand, and pulls him back behind the cash register, back to the little area they’ve set up for themselves. He leans back against the wall, and Patrick steps closer, pressing close to him and pressing a few kisses along his neck before pulling him down into a proper kiss.

One of the best things about dating Patrick has been feeling him get more and more comfortable as their relationship went on - his perpetual shyness had been adorable, but he’d started to kiss David of his own volition more and more, and now he clearly felt totally at ease taking the lead.

David loves it. He loves Patrick.

“I love you,” he says. They’ve both implied it and said it in songs, but he doesn’t know that he’s said it so simply and directly before.

Patrick pulls back to look at him. His face is utterly fond and overwhelmed - it’s something like the face he’d made when David had first called him his boyfriend, only even softer. It makes David’s chest hurt.

“I love you, too, David,” Patrick replies.

Nodding, David reaches down and tugs on Patrick’s shirt. “Come here,” he says, and Patrick leans back in to kiss him again, and this time they finally, finally kiss properly.

He parts his lips, and Patrick presses closer, presses his tongue into David’s mouth. David hums, and they stay there, kissing deeply, tasting each other, licking into each other’s mouths in turn, going playfully back and forth.

Time passes, and David nips gently at Patrick’s tongue, and things start to get heated. Patrick pushes him against the wall, David’s hands move down to Patrick’s hips, Patrick slides his hands underneath David’s sweater.

They’ve fooled around in this back room before, more than once, to increasingly risky levels, but now doesn’t seem like the time.

Patrick pulls back from their long kiss to press a few kisses against David’s neck again, and David sighs and tilts his head back.

“You should come over. Just to spend the night. I missed you,” Patrick says.

David nods, and smooths his hands up over Patrick’s shirt. “I missed you, too. I can stay over tonight. I’m sure my family is more than sick of me at this point, so. I can definitely come over.”

“Good.”

They kiss a few more times, but it doesn’t edge into anything more. Patrick helps David straighten out his clothes, and they pull apart just enough to start the walk out. David reaches over and wraps his arm around Patrick’s so that they can walk arm in arm to Patrick’s car.

“Take me home, then,” David says, choosing his words carefully.

“Home, huh?” Patrick says, smiling over at him.

“Home,” David repeats with a nod. He leans over and kisses Patrick on the cheek while they walk, and Patrick laughs, his happiness clearly back in full swing.

“Alright then.”

And so they get in the car, and they go home, because even Patrick’s terrible rented room at Ray’s is home when they’re both in it, and that’s probably the cheesiest thought David’s ever had, but he’s embracing it right now.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this literally like immediately post episode and only read over it myself bc my beta went to bed so lkajsdf hopefully there's no glaring errors and hopefully this is an enjoyable little coda even though it's not much <3


End file.
